The invention concerns a control organ for gaseous and liquid media with a housing whose interior space can be connected via two connecting pieces to a media source on one hand and a consuming device on the other hand, wherein two shut-off elements are arranged inside of the housing in the passageway of the medium, one of which is fixedly connected to the housing, while the other one can be displaced with respect to the housing. Such control organs are, for instance, known in a construction as valves. In this case, one of the shut-off elements consists of at least one valve seat, opposite which a movable valve cone is located.
A task frequently to be solved in the case of such valves consists in designing the valve in low-noise manner. This can be done in a known manner, for instance, by arranging noise-dampening elements, such as "hole cages" fixedly in the passageway of the valve. When the valve cone is lifted off, the medium flows through the noise-dampening elements.
Valves with several valve seats and valve cones connected behind one another are also known, wherein by a gradual enlargement of the spaces between the valve seats an expansion of the medium flowing through is achieved.
The disadvantages of the known valves are a relatively high construction and spatial outlay.
The task on which the invention is based consisted of designing a control organ with the characteristics described above and in the preamble of the claims in such a way that at small construction and spatial outlay a high sound attenuation can be achieved at characteristics which can be variably specified. Furthermore, a simple design of expansion spaces is possible and the control organ is as unsensitive as possible to solid materials.
The solution to the design task is as described in Claim 1.
Advantageous forms of embodiment of the control organ of the invention are described in the subdependent claims.